


123 to 129

by ladydragon76



Series: Write & Jabber Flash Ficbits [6]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 14:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20099032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:Prompt = Hot Rod/Deadlock (Of the secret crossfaction affair variety)—“At the finish line”





	123 to 129

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** IDW  
**Series:** Write and Jabber Flash Ficbits  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Characters:** Hot Rod/Deadlock  
**Warnings:** None  
**Notes:** A prompt from one of my Jabber Bug Patrons. <3 July 11, 2019

Hot Rod triple checked the patch over his faction symbol before stepping out of the dark alley to mingle with all the other street racers. This was something they were definitely _not_ supposed to be doing, but not even the war could come between a speedster's need for that thrill. It was an unspoken -but enforced by every mech in the group- rule to come without an emblem. And no fights. Scores were all to be settled on the road with one's engine and wheels, not with fists. Hot Rod had only witnessed one fight, and then he'd never seen either mech again after they were driven off by an angry, berating, mob.

"Look who's back," a familiar growl said from behind Hot Rod, sending a thrill to his spark and array both. "So ready to lose again?"

Hot Rod turned, smirk in place and ran his gaze down and up Deadlock's frame. "Are you?" They were one twenty-three to one twenty-nine, and while, sure, Hot Rod was behind for now, it wasn't always like that. Besides, the Autobots had been doing well with energon of late, and Hot Rod was better fueled and more healthy this time. He was going to win.

Though losing to Deadlock had its perks too.

Deadlock snorted and shook his head. "See ya at the finish line, loser."

"You sure will," Hot Rod shot back. "I'll be there waiting for you."

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [my post here on DW](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html) for more info on me and what I'm up to!


End file.
